Fma  Brotherhood
by StillDreamingOn
Summary: This is the first fma - Brotherhood episode word for word  with an OC in. Im not sure if i should carry on with it so please help me decide  :  Edward/OC ABANDONED! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

The street lights shone brightly against the mid night canvas. An eerie feeling filled the air as the night went on. In the centre of a long, dark alleyway, the sound of chalk against concrete drifted around. A man round the age of forty, deep brown hair, pulled back into a tight pony tail with a thick long strand, falling down in front of his face. He wore a thick cloak and what looked like a blue military uniform. The picture that was drawn on the cold concrete floor was in fact a transmutation circle.

"The Freezing alchemist?" The deep voice of Coronel Roy mustang questioned.

"Yes. He has sneaked his way here into central," Confirmed King Bradley. "Colonel Roy Mustang, I would like to put you in charge of capturing him."

"If that is your order..." Roy said strongly.

"Oh, I'm so glad you are here in Central. I can rest assured leaving this to you." King Bradley comments boldly.

"Yes, sir." Confirmed Roy, bowing his head slightly.

"Ah, one more thing. The boy is here along with his girl, as well. Use them however you like." The Fuhrer continues.

"Fuhrer Bradley, by boy and his girl, do you mean ...?" The coronel questions before being cut off by Bradley.

"Yes, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric and The confusion Alchemist, Rebecca Noir." Bradley carries on from Roy.

"Man, the colonel is such a slave driver." The Fullmetal alchemist. Edward Elric complains. The moon shone brightly against the Blonde teen. His golden eyes reflected the pale light of the planet that rested behind him. "We'd already bought out tickets to Liore. But that's been cancelled, huh?" Alphonse Elric, Edward Elric younger brother by one year explains. His huge empty, silver amour stood out and reflected the mood light. "That just sucks ass." The voice of a young girl comments. Her brown curly locks reached just above her breasts, her deep blue eyes sparkled against the provided light of the moon. She wore a white tank top that hugged her curves perfectly along with black, baggy combat trousers and boots similar to Edwards though her boots were fully black. In the pocket of the trouser tucked a state alchemist watch. Over her clothes, she wore a blue thick yet light material trench coat that reached just above her ankles, under the sleeves of the trench coat was two automail arms. "Nothing we can do about it. Let-"Edward explained while standing onto the roof before being cut off by a certain brown haired girl. "Let's hurry and get this over with, Ed. Al." She continues with a giggle.

"Mm-hmm, Brother. Rebecca" Al agrees

The sound of whistles fill the mid night air as military office warn other officers about the commotion going on in the city. "There he goes! That way!" An office shouts to his comrades as the one known as 'The Freezing Alchemist' sprinted through the alleyways of central. A fairly young office holds his gun towards the running alchemist while calling. "Halt! Halt, or else!" With another officer beside him repeating the same action. The running man brings his right metal arm from under the cloak and holds it in front of him. The transmutation circle on the arms shines a bright blue before creating a block of sharp needles made from ice, attacking the officers. He sprints out from the alleyway and into another one where an officer is waiting behind the corner. Leaping out from the corner the dark brown moustached man aims with his gun but is too late. The Freezing alchemist is already in front of him and grabbing into his wrist, completely freezing the fellow. He falls to the side unable to move, before the still warm officer had the time to gasp and alchemist grabs his forehead completely boiling the liquids in him. "Freezing and boiling, both attributes of water." He mumbles with his arms in fighting position. A long thin object is thrown into the sky by an unknown person. The long spear lands just in front of the alchemist making his jump away from his stance. The alchemist lands a safe distance away from the large spear in front of him, noticing the fine detail that proved that the spear was made by alchemy. "Alchemy" He mumbles before looking up slightly and gasping. "What a nasty thing to do." The voice of a well own teen echo's throw the alleyways along with his heavy footsteps. A smirk reaches the freezing alchemist face before saying. "In order to do great things, sacrifices must be made." A crazy smile reaches his face while he says. "It's what's known as equivalent exchange."

"There's no way you can call that equivalent exchange!" Edward calls while walking out into the light of the moon. He claps his hands together before grabbing hold of the spear thrown earlier, pulling it out of the concrete floor. Using alchemy to change the shape into a bat with four spikes at each angle; Up, Down, Left and right. Ed stretches his right arm, extending the bat in his hand, showing the Freezing alchemist the tip of the bat. Only to see that it had a little face of Edward on. The Freezing alchemist eyes widen before muttering. "With even a transmutation circle...!"

"You can't even afford to be so intrigued!" Edward calls before attacking head on. The Freezing alchemist steps back to extend his arm, not knowing that a certain armour was behind him. He gasps and leans back nearly lying on the floor as Alphonse goes to punch him. Before he has the time to get up Edward sprints over with the bat and slams it down into his stomach area, only to be blocked by the freezing alchemist arms. The freezing alchemist pushes his arms with enough force to push the bat off him. He pushes his hands on the floor and pushes himself up before Edward could hit him with the bat. He uses Alchemy on Edwards's arms, forcing Ed to repel backwards. "What?" The freezing alchemist gaps while counteracting with Alphonse attack. "Impossible!" he shouts while throwing Al over him. "Any water in there should have boiled!" He shouts.

"You ruined his coat, you know! That not very nice."

The freezing alchemist whips his head round to see a 6 year old girl standing there. "What are you doing here little girl, run home to mummy!" He shouts. The little girl looks up and smirks before running up to him. She runs up his body to kick him in the face only to miss as he ducks down. He grabs the leg of the 6 year old girl and pulls her to the floor ... to see a 16 year old girl in front of him. He gasps once more before stepping back, dodging my punch. "Where the girl gone?" he questions looking round for her. "Who? Me?" she asks in the same voice as the little girl she was a while ago. Rebecca runs and punches him in the stomach. She grabs his shoulders and flips over him, to land next to Edward. He turns round to look at us, his eyes set on the shining metal of Edwards arm. He eyes widen before mumbling. "Automail!" Edward pulls off his red coat as Al stands up next to us.

"The skill of a gifted alchemist, one who doesn't use transmutation circles, as well as an automail right arm...!" He confirms. "You are the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric?" He explains with wide eyes. The guy point to Alphonse and asks. "Not you?" Rebecca giggles slightly under her hand and turns away. "Oh, um, I'm his younger brother, Alphonse." Al explains while rubbing the tip of his head. The freezing alchemist head cocks to one side while mumbling in dismay "This runt ...?"

"Ouch" Rebecca mumbles. Edward face got angry and he shouts.

"Who's a puny runt?"

He claps his hands together and smacks them to the floor. The walls in the alleyway close onto the Freezing Alchemist, squishing his face. "To think that the man they call the Fullmetal Alchemist is just a little child!" mutters to himself.

"Another nerve gone" Rebecca mutters behind them while Edward claps his hands again and slams his right one into the wall while shouting. "Don't call me little!" A hand shoots out and hits the Freezing alchemist, making him fly backwards. "Brother, I dont think he meant your height just now." Al informs Ed. He stops and looks up slightly before calling. "Even if he didn't, he's going to pay!"

"Ed, your heights fine" Rebecca says before kissing Edwards check, making him turn pink.

Suddenly a grinning officer appearing saying; "That's the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric for you." He stands in front of Alphonse saying. "Thank you very much for your assistance" as the other officers take the Freezing alchemist away. While Edward in transmitting his coat back to normal, Al tell the guy. "No, I'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric."

"Okay..." Edward mumbles, turning round while slipping his right arm into the sleeve.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Al. Now, let's get going." Edward calls while grabbing onto my hand and walking out of the alley. "Gees, you're always so impatient." Al mumbles.

While walking along the alleyway of central in the middle of some officers, the Freezing alchemist chuckles when his eyes set on the water on the ground. He pulls his glove off and collapses to the ground. Hearing the sound of the freezing alchemist falling to the ground. Edward turns round. With a huge grin on his face the freezing alchemist uses his alchemy to create steam from the water on the ground. Edward and Rebecca put their arms infront of there faces to protect themselves but still coughed from the steam. "Steam?" Edward questioned to no-one. "Brother! He's loose!" Alphonse calls getting Rebecca's and Edward's attention. Edwards gasps as he looks at the officers on the floor and at the fact that the freezing alchemist as gone. "Damn it! Trifle with us, will he?" Rebecca says and questions while looking at the broken hand cuffs on the floor.

"Looks like you underestimated your opponent, Fullmetal, Confusion." Roy mustang quotes to us when we're back at his office. Edward sat on the sofa with his arm around Rebecca with pissed off look on his face. Rebecca growls at Roy and puts her head on Edwards chest. "Who is that guy?" Edward question while looking at Roy and running his hand through Rebecca's hair. "I thought i told you to listen to the briefing." Roy scolded calming. Edwards eyes widened then close as he scrowls while listening to Roy carry on scolding him. "But no, you had to go right after him-" But Roy was cut of by Rebecca. "Yeah, yeah, all right." Then Edward apologised. "I'm terribly sorry." While putting his hands in the air slightly, making Rebecca whine from losing his touch. Roy smirked at Rebecca and Edward and said. "You should listen more carefully when your elders speak."

"Right, right." Cooed Edward not really listening to Roy.

"Now then, his name is Isaac McDougal." Roy answering Edward's question from before. "He's a former state Alchemist, who they called Isaac the Freezer." Giving us the information that we didnt listen to in the briefing. "Former?" Rebecca asked from Edwards chest.

"That's right. He took part in the ishbalan War of Extermination" Roy explains while getting us from his desk and walking past Riza and over to the window in this office. Edward looked over too Roy as he carried on talking. "After the war, he renounced his State Alchemist title, and went on to in the antiestablishment movement." Roy glanced back at Rebecca and Edward and spoke. "Taking him into custody is a matter of top prioity. We many have to kill him depending on the situation."

"i'm not about to kill anyone." Edward protests in a calm voice while looking away from Roy.

"Suit yourself." Roy speaks up making Edward look back at him. "All we're after is yours and Rebeccas performance." Roy comments making her lift her head up from Edward chest and Both Rebecca and Edward stare at Roy. Roy chuckle and asks. "By the way, have you found any leads on getting your bodies back to normal?" Edward makes an irratated face and shouts, "You never give me any time to!" Making Rebecca mumble about the shouting while putting her head on Edwards lap. As soon as Edward finished his sentence, the door of roys office slammed open showing a fairly young man with dark brown hair and glasses. The officer had one of this hands up in the air and he called. "Yo, Roy! Hell of an order you drew, to take the freezing Alchemist into custody, huh?" Roy makes an irratated face while the man carries on talking. "Or is this your big chance to be promoted to Central? Oh? By any chance are you the Elric brother and friend?" the officer questions. "Friend?" Rebecca mumbles to herself causing Edward to chuckle and kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear, "Your more of a friend to me." Causing Rebecca to turn bright red, Making Edward laugh even more. The odd acting officer runs over to Al and starts shaking his hand while saying, "Wow, it's an honour to meet the youngest State Alchemist." We all anime drop as he carries on.

"I'm Maes Hughes, Lt. Colonel."

Thats when Alphonse begins to talk nervously. "Um, I'm his younger brother Alphonse Elric." Causing Maes to jump and shout.

"What? You're the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Edward was now sitting on the edge of his seat but still keeping a tight grip on me. "Dont you call me little!" Edward mumbles to thimself over and over again.

"Hughes..." Roy calls.

"Yeah?" Replies Maes.

"If you don't need anything then go home." Roy demands.

"I will go, once my business is done." The comment makes Roy Look at Maes questioning. "you guys don't have a place to stay yet right?" Maes askes us. "So come home with me." The three teenagers look at Maes confused. Maes then reached into the front of his Uniform, pulling out something making Ed jump back causing Rebecca to move into an uncomfortable position. But what Maes pulls out is infact a picture of his wife and little girl. "My wife, Gracia and my daughter, Elicia." Maes says with a grin.

"Elicia..." Maes calls as he hugs his daughter while rubbing his cheek against her little one.

"Papa, your beard hurts!" Elicia's little voice called out.

"It does? Skritchy skritchy!" He plays while Rebecca, Edward and Alphonse stand there with bored looks on our faces. "Look, these are our guests today, the Elric brother and there friend." Maes intorduced quickly.

"Friend?" Rebecca mumbled once again making Edward kiss her cheek.

"So big!" Elicia calls while pointing to Alphonse.

"So pretty!" She called pointing to Rebecca, making her turn pink.

"So Little!" she calls pointing to Edward making him annoyed.

"Elicia, I am Edward Elric, This is my girlfriend Rebecca Noir, and this is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric." He clenches his fist before carrying on. "Understand Younger brother."

"If you're the older brother, how come you're so little?" The little girl asks making Rebecca burst out laughing. "Let me go!, Let me go, Don't stop me!" Edward calls as Alphonse picks him up. "Now, now, they're letting us stay here, so behave yourself." Rebecca scolded while laughing and walking after the others. "Let's have dinner right away. Gracia's cooking is delicious." Maes comments. On the table was a large quiche that smelled delicious.

"Okay, eat up." Maes says.

"I graciously accept this meal." Edward says before digging in.

"Thank you for the meal." Rebecca says more shyly before eating.

"Yum! It's delicious!" Edward calls out making Rebecca and Maes smile.

"Have plenty, okay?" Gracia asks.

"Sure!" Edward answers before eating.

"Alphonse, you cant eat while still wearing your armour, right?" Maes asks, making all three teens stop what there doing. "W-Well, you see..." Al tries to explain.

"A-Al is in the middle of his alchemy training right now." Edward says nervously. Okay, Al, I'll eat enough for both of us today, too!"

"Training! Training!" Elicia calls making Rebecca smile.

A loud laugh echoed through the halls of Central prison. "That's the funniest joke I've heard in a while." The freezing Alchemist was standing in front of a prison cell. "The Freezing Alchemist and me, team up? Me, the Crimson Alchemist?"

"Kimblee, together we'll get Bradley and bring down this rotten military!" Isaac says to Kimblee in an demanding voice. "You must have seen the hell that took place in Ishbal. You must know what Bradley made up do there. That's why you killed those officers, right?" Isaac questions. Once again Kimblee starts laughing and looks at Isaac. "Please, don't misunderstand. I do not think in such sophisticated terms. I killed those guys because I wanted to kill them, nothing more." Kimblee explains with a grin on his face.

"That's too bad Kimblee. It truly if too bad." Isaac mumbles while walking out of the prision ward. "Good work" Isaac says while pushing over the frozen officer.

Maes sat in his living room in his pyjamas, staring into space. A door opens and his wife, Gracia walks in from their bedroom saying and asking. "This is unusual. Can't you sleep?"

"Nah..." Maes replies.

"Do you want me to guess?" Gracia asks.

"Huh?"

"You were thinking about those three, weren't you?"

"State Alchemist are the ones who people call the Dogs of the Military. When i think of him being that at their age ..." Maes admits while closing his eyes, making Gracia smile.

In the other room, Edward and Rebecca Lay in bed together. Rebecca had her head on Edwards chest and was fast sleep. While Edward just lay there while his blonde hair flowing out onto the pillow with his left arm around Rebecca. "Brother, are you awake?" Alphonse whispered to Edward. Edward looks over to Alphonse questionly. "Mrs. Gracia's quiche looks like mum's huh?" Alphonse asked.

"Yeah, it was delicious." Edward commented.

"Really?" Al asks while pulling out a little black book. "in that case, I'll have to add it to the list of thing to eat once i get my body back."

Edward grins and replies. "Yeah, add it on, add it on."

"Brother ..." Alphonse says.

"Hmm?"

"I sure would like to get our old bodies back soon."

"Yeah, Don't forgot Rebecca's Body either." Edward says while stroking Rebecca brown hair.

In the darkness of the night, Isaac drew an alchemy circle on the concrete of the street.

"One more..." Isaac mumbles. "one more, and Bradley's on his way to hell."

The next morning Roy was walking down the hall way saying. "According to reports, Isaac sneaked into Central Prison last night. The situation doesn't leave us a moment to spear. find him, no matter what." Roy demands. "Close off all roads and look in every last spot. Upon finding him, you are free to shoot him dead. That is an order from the futhrer." Roy walks out of the building with his Blue uniform on and a black coat on top while putting his white alchemy glove on. "Im going out, too" Roy informs.

"Medic! Hurry!" A solider calls.

"Report to headquarters, five men dead." Another one calls.

Rebecca, Edward; who are holding hands and Alphonse stood in front of a murdered solider.

"How awful." comments Alphonse.

"Steam explosion. When you rapidly raise the temperature of water, it expands with explosive force. The human body is seventy percent water, after all..." Edward explains to Alphonse. "Let's hurry. We have to find him quickly." Rebecca says, letting go of Edwards hand and starts to walk off. "Mm-hmm" Alphonse replies.

Isaac sat on the concrete ground of a dim ally way. "All right." I says after finishing the last alchemy circle. suddenly Electricity from alchemy appeared through the wall, after a second what looked liked spears went through the wall to hit Isaac but he jumped away in time. "Impressive, being able to dodge my alchemy, Mr. Isaac." A voice boomed from the other side of the wall. Isaac gets into a fighting stance. "That voice ...! Armstrong?" An arm burst through the wall. "Indeed it is!" Armstrong replies before bursting through the wall. "The Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong!" He introduces while walking towards the Freezing alchemist. "Take this!" Isaac shouts while slamming his hand onto the floor sending water towards Armstrong. Armstrong steps out of the way of the water and watches it as it slices through his concrete spears that are still sticking out of the wall. "High-pressure water will slice through anything!" Isaac shouts to Armstrong. Isaac sends more water from the ground towards Armstrong. "It is all for naught before my fist!" Armstrong says.

A huge explosion is heard and seen from the ally way were the freezing alchemist and the Strong Arm Alchemist are fighting. Rebecca. Edward and Alphonse turn round to look at the explosion to see heads that look like Armstrong's head flying through the air. The three teens ran down the alley. "Major!" Alphonse calls to Armstrong. Isaac gasps before sending a canteen of water towards them using is alchemy to cause hot steam. "Look out!" Alphonse shouts while picking up Edward and Rebecca and turning his back towards the steam, protecting them. Isaac uses this time to get away. "Water from his canteen?" Edward asks himself.

"Thank you Al!" Rebecca thanks while knocking lightly into Alphonse's armour.

"Let's get after him, Brother, Rebecca!" Alphonse says.

"Let's go, Elric brothers and friend!" Armstrong says while walking to the three teens, making Rebecca grumble and mumble, "Why am I just the friend?" Edward chuckles before answering the Major. "Right!"

Isaac stood on the top of a building looking out onto Central. "It's been a long time, Freezing." The voice of Roy mustang appeared making Isaac look towards him and says. "Roy Mustang ... or rather, the Flame Alchemist." Roy stood on the other side of the building with a line of gun-man. "It's a shame, having to fight against someone who was once a war buddy." Roy says. "War buddy? I have no friends." Isaac says proudly. "The only ones in Ishbal were the rotten military and their dogs!" Isaac shouts making Roy click his fingers causing a flame to fly towards Isaac. Isaac uses his alchemy to burst all the water pipes around the officers, causing Roy to get dripping wet. "Flame will never beat water!" Isaac shouts while running across frozen water making a bridge for him to get away, before getting off the bridge he turn it back into water.

Isaac runs down the alley way where he and Armstrong fought. "Damn!" He says while lifting up the rocks that had fallen onto his alchemy circle. He smiles once he sees that the circle is still in one piece. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"That's far enough!"Edward calls from one side of the alley way with Rebecca standing next to him. "I was wondering what you were doing in this alley, so I came back to see, and bingo!" Isaac starts to laugh while standing up. Alphonse then runs to the other side of the alley. "It's no use trying to escape"

"Escape? There's no need to!" Isaac says while stretching his arms out, activating the alchemy circle causing a deep red glow. By activating that one circle, other around Central activate. Rebecca gasps and her grip tightens on Edwards hand. "An alchemic reaction like this, all at the same time ..." Edward lets out slowly in shock.

"Impossible. It couldn't be..." Alphonse says slowly.

"A Philosopher's Stone!" Rebecca Shouts with a smile on her face. As soon as she finished her sentence, the red glow turned into a bright blue glow. Rebecca and Edward looked down and saw ice building up against the buildings. "What? He used the moisture in the air..." Edward mumbles. "Edward Elric!" Isaac shouts making Edward and Rebecca Look up. "Dog of the Military, State Alchemist! Do you know what this country is trying to do?" Isaac asks.

"Who cares? More importantly..." Edward says while grinning.

"If you knew, you'd understand what i am trying to do!" Isaac shouts.

"He told you, He doesn't know!" Rebecca shouts, defending Edward. Alphonse then jumps over the ice wall that Isaac was standing in front of, ran up to Isaac and started to punch him but Isaac dodged but then Alphonse kicked him in the stomach and he flew out of the alley way. Edward pulled Rebecca out the way of the flying man, just missing him. Isaac flew back and smacked into some railings. "All right, Al! Nicely done!" Edward shouts to Alphonse.

"Brother. his alchemy!" Alphonse warns.

"Yeah!" Edward replies to Alphonse before talking to Isaac. "Hey, you! You have a Philosopher's Stone, don't you?" Edward demands to Isaac.

"What are you talking about?" Isaac asks with a sly grin.

"If you won't tell us, I'll force it out of you..." Rebecca threatened while walking towards Isaac.

"Is this any time to be talking nonsense?" Isaac calls before sending water from the large river behind into the air and freezing it. Isaac then stands up, laughs and holds onto the railing that is being lifted up by the ice. Edward, Rebecca and Alphonse scream and run away from the huge ice block.

"Take a good look at the artistic alchemy..." Armstrong shouts while preparing to use his alchemy. "He's all your, Major!" Rebecca shouts while sprinting past the man with Edward and Alphonse. A pink sparkle appeared at Armstrong's head as he spoke carried on with this sentence, "that has been passed down through the Armstrong family..." He activates with alchemy circle, "for generations!" He shouts before punching the huge ice block and was racing towards him ... causing the ice to turn a different way and go through some buildings. Armstrong stood there in shock along with Rebecca and the Elric Brothers. "What?" Armstrong shouts. "What are you doing Major?" Edward shouts.

"Oh, i was just..." Armstrong started before being cut off by a huge explosion. The block of ice kept racing through Central causing everybody and scream and run to safety. "The ice walls..." Alphonse started. "They're connecting." Edward and Rebecca said in unison.

"Don't tell me he's..." Rebecca started but stopped.

"It's Central... no, Central Command Centre..." Edward spoke.

"He's going to freeze it over!" The three teens shout together.

"Major! Al and I will stop him!" Edward shouts.

"What about me?" Rebecca shouts grabbing onto Edwards shoulder.

"I don't want you getting hurt." Edward shouts back.

"I'm helping whether you like it or not, Ed." Rebecca says while glaring at Edward. Edwards eye soften. "Don't get yourself hurt and stay with me." Edward commands.

"Major, the transmutation circles-" Edward starts

"must be destroyed! You got it!" Armstrong shouts.

"King Bradley, now i will bury you with my own ice!" Isaac shouted from the top of the ice wall. "Hold it!" Edward shouts getting Isaac's attention. Edward grabbed Rebecca by the waist and used his alchemy to create a tower and concrete that when higher enough for Edward and Rebecca to get onto the ice wall it disappeared. Alphonse then did the same, landing just behind Rebecca and Edward. Isaac used his alchemy to morph the ice so it went towards the three teens. "You're such a pain!" Edward shouts as he uses his alchemy to make the ice waves caused by Isaac repeal and go break towards Isaac causing him to fly off the ice. He then used his alchemy to turn a piece of ice into hot water. The three teens stood there then Rebecca and Edward started screaming about the boiling water. Isaac then transmitted the ice into steps as he ran towards the teens. "Brother!" Alphonse shouted as he grabbed Edward and pulled him away. Rebecca then took the advantage to try and punch Isaac but failed only to be kicked into the stomach and kicked toward the Elric brothers. "Rebecca!" Edward shouted as he helped her up. "Are you all right?" he asks.

"I'm fine Ed." Rebecca replies, keeping her eyes onto Isaac as he ran towards them.

"Too slow!" Isaac shouted as he grabbed into Alphonse's head causing it to explode with steam. Alphonse's head flew off his body. "Al!" Rebecca and Edward shouted as Alphonse's body fell backwards still holding onto Edward. Alphonse then flip his legs up, trying to kick Isaac and did a back flip, flipping Edward over with him. Isaac's sight set onto Alphonse's armour. He looked into the top only to see a seal made out of blood. His eyes widen as he asks. "An empty suit of armour?" Edward picked up Alphonse's head. "You mean, your soul is bonded to the armour?" His eyes widen as he realizes more. "You lost your arm, and your brother's body is hollow ..." His face then turns into a grin. "I get it! You guys committed the taboo!" Edwards eyes widen slightly and Rebecca grinded her teeth together in angry. "You performed human transmutation, alchemy's greatest taboo!" Isaac shouted. Edwards eyes widen as the memories pour back into his mind.

"Al! Alphonse! Rebecca!" Edward screams as he's on his hands and knee at the edge of a transmutation circle. "Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen!" He carries on screaming. "Damn it all!" He shouts as he looks back at his missing leg. "E-Edward." A voice stutters. Edwards eyes widen as he looks up at the body of a young girl in front of him. The girl looks up at Edward with tears rolling down her face. "It hurts Ed, It hurts." She mumbles out. Both of her arms were missing, blood covered her white top and was dripping onto the floor. "W-Where's Al?" she asks through the pain. "He's been taken away!" He shouts once again. The girls eyes widen then she falls onto the floor, passing out from blood lose. A huge metal armour is pushed onto the floor with the head taken off. Edward uses his blood to create the bonding seal. "Give him back! He's my brother!" Edward shouts with tears rolling down his face. He then claps his hands together causing a white light ...

Edward looks at the ice floor before speaking. "You've just taken your first step into hell." Isaac looks at Edward confused before noticing that Edward if sprinting towards him. Edward punches him in the stomach causing Isaac to lean forward then Edward linked his hands together and smacked the back of Isaac's head, pushing him to the ground. Isaac then uses his alchemy to create ice spikes to hit Edward but he back flips out the way. Then Alphonse runs forward and knock the spikes out the way. Rebecca jumps over Alphonse and kick Isaac in the chest to push him off the edge of the ice wall only for Isaac to grab her leg and pull her down with him. "Rebecca!" The Elric brothers shout as she hit sharp corners of the ice causing huge bruise and scratches on her face. Edward and Alphonse slide down the ice wall. Both Rebecca and Isaac stay on their stomach. With blood running down Isaac's right arm, he's tries to get up. "Give it up. There's no water for you to use." Edward says making Isaac grin.

"You've forgotten something. What is seventy percent of the body made of?" Isaac asks making Edward gasp. Isaac uses his alchemy to use his blood, shooting it towards Edward, hitting him in the shoulder. "Edward!" Rebecca shouts while standing up to run to the brothers. "Brother!" Alphonse shouts while smashing the frozen blood forgetting about Rebecca. As Alphonse was making sure Edward was all right as Edward did collapse to the floor as Isaac stood up, a scream pierced through the night. The brothers look over to see Rebecca with Blood sticking into her stomach. Rebecca smashes the blood but stays standing up. Isaac was now standing in between her and the Elric brothers. Isaac turns round to face her and grab her, putting his arm around her neck, cutting off her air supply. "You guys don't understand the shape this country is in!" Isaac shouts tightening the hold into Rebecca making her gasp in pain. The ice walls then started to climb the buildings. Isaac started laughing and started to walk off with Rebecca still in his head lock. "Brother! Brother! He's taken Rebecca" Alphonse called. Edwards face grow angry. "Al, we're going after him. Mess around with me or my girlfriend... will he?" Edward questions madly.

The officers were still trying to blow holes into the ice walls but the ice just kept filling itself back in. Roy Mustang walked up to the ice wall still soaking wet and his feet sticking to the ground were ice quickly froze over the sole of his work boats. He had a determined look on his face as he clicked his finger causing a huge explosion. "Don't underestimate my flames!" He screams. Riza Hawkeye closes the suitcase full of gloves with an Alchemy circle on Identical to Roy's glove. "Good grief." she mumbles before carrying on. "Please, try to only be useless on rainy days, okay?" She scolds like Mustang's mother.

Isaac stumbles down an alley way with Rebecca struggling to get him off her. "Get off me." She mumbles angrily. Isaac then stops walking. Rebecca looks up to see King fuhrer Bradley standing across from them with an evil look in his eye. "Bradley!" Isaac shouts. Isaac then starts laughing and throws Rebecca against the wall of the alleyway. "Say your prayers!" Isaac shouts insanely before turn his blood into a blood spear. His grin widens as he starts to walk towards Bradley. Rebecca gets herself safe against the wall of the building while coughing to get her breath back. Isaac starts sprinting towards Bradley with his grin getting bigger and bigger. As soon as Isaac is in front of Bradley, he pulls his sword out within a miller second. Blood spills out of Isaac making him fall to the floor dead. Rebecca's eyes widen at the scene in front of her then winces at her stomach. She looks up to see the philosopher's stone disappearing into the air. She gasps and then frowns slightly.

A grin grows on Kimblee's face. "That's too bad."

Roy clicked down one of the alley ways that had the alchemy circles in. "Major, now!" He shouts to Armstrong. "Acknowledged!" Armstrong shouts back using his alchemy to smash the circle into pieces. The red glow that went around the city faded so the city was back to its normal self.

Edward and Alphonse got to the alleyway where Isaac had been killed. Edward was also looking round for Rebecca but couldn't see any sign of her. "Fuhrer King Bradley..." Edward started. "Oh, good work, Fullmetal Alchemist. I see ... To think that I'd be able to give you a hand. This will make a good story for my son." King Bradley said with a smile on his face. He then turns round and walks up to Rebecca who is sitting against the wall trying to calm down. "Rebecca!" Edward calls running over to her. Her head shoots up to look at Ed. "Oh Edward!" She calls while getting off the floor and sprinting towards Edward, Ignoring the Fuhrer who just smiled. Rebecca threw arms around Edwards neck and her legs around his waist. "Thank god your all right!" Rebecca cried while digging her face into Edwards neck.

"I should be thank god that your all right. I had a heart attack when Al said that he had taken you away... Why are you crying?" Edward asks.

"I'm so happy your okay..." Rebecca whispered while putting her feet on the ground. Edward placed his hands on each side of her face and whipped away the tears before pulled her into a deep kiss. Rebecca instantly kissed back, tightening the grip around his neck. Edwards hands travelled down her back and tightening his arms around her waist. Everybody around watched as the two lovers kissed with smiles on their faces. Once the two stopped kissing they put their foreheads together and stares into their eyes. The Fuhrer walked up to the two and smiled which they returned. "I'm sorry you had to see that earlier confusion. I'm glad you're safe." Fuhrer apologised.

"I'm sorry to Fuhrer for a few reasons. One; For making you come out here and Two; for not using my alchemy not being up the standards i could be at." Rebecca spoke back.

"Hey, you did your best." Edward answered back.

"Fullmetal is right. You did your best." With that the Fuhrer ruffled Rebecca hair and walked off. Rebecca and Edward looked at each other and kissed again. "Get a room!" Alphonse shouts making everyone laugh.

The next morning Roy sat in his office sneezing. "What, you got a cold? Anyhow, i hear you really outdid yourself huh?" asked Maes.

"I just destroyed the transmutation circles. The Fuhrer is the one who brought down the criminal." Commented Roy

"And the Fuhrer is giving you credit for the deed." Roy stares at him. "What's wrong, you upset? Just graciously accept the compliment. Haven't i always told you, listen carefully when your elders speak?" Maes commented making Roy look pissed off.

"It turns out, we never did find out whether or not he had a Philosopher's Stone." Alphonse said while sitting in the middle of mine and Edwards's bed though I haven't gotten into the same bed as Edward. "Yeah, we'll just have to wait for the military's report." Edward said while stroking Rebecca's hair. A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. The three teen's looks at the door to see a bunch of roses appear. "Edward Elric, Rebecca Noir, when I heard you was in hospital, I dashed over!" Called Armstrong. Alphonse, Edward and Rebecca all started to shuffle away from him. "Here, let me relieve your boredom while you're in here." He then rips off his top and starts showing off his muscles.

"I prefer Edwards" Rebecca mumbles while tracing around Edwards stomach. I'm sure the beauty of my muscles will warm your heart." Armstrong calls.

"Edwards taken and warmed my heart." Rebecca mumbles making Edward turn red.

"Don't be shy; you can touch them if you like." Armstrong says.

"STOP!" The three teens shout.

"Oh, Isaac is dead, is he?" the voice of a female spoke through the phone. "Such a shame, he would have been a good sacrifice. So, what about the Philosopher's Stone?" She asks and waited for the answer. "Hmm, he overused it." The sounds of bodies being ripped apart in erupted the conversation. "Gluttony, you shouldn't eat such things." the woman shouts to the short fat man. "Yes, things are going well in Loire. It will be, very soon."

Episode 2 - The first day.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

_Alchemy is the science of understanding, decomposing, and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all-powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be paid. This equivalent exchange is the basis of alchemy. Alchemists have a taboo, and it is human transmutation. It is that which no one must commit. _

* * *

The memories, the pain, the cries. Everything _he_ ignored. I remember living in Resembool with Edward and Alphonse; we would play outside for hours. Then when dusk came... I feared, feared my own home. I was the blame that she died. It's always the youngest. Father was proud of my brother with him being in the military and all. Father called me useless. I was 7, how could I be useless, there was nothing he would trust me with. If I was home late, I would be thrown into the basement for days without being fed. The Elric brothers worried about me. At least someone did. My older brother did care, he tried to stop father but was sent into the military and couldn't. Then ... brother changed, he would come home from work but would even look at me. He stopped caring. I cried for him, he failed to answer. Soon I became more independent, when I went over to the Elrics, I learnt about alchemy as we all grew we could do amazing things and we grew even closer. Then _**IT**_ happened. It broke my heart. After that event, nothing was the same. The only thing that was kept... was the relationship between me and Elrics.

The train journey has been a long one; there had been rumours about a priest using a Philosopher's stone. So we thought we'll go and check it out.

"Brother..." Al said breaking the silence, making me jump.

"Hmm" Replied Ed from his day dream, looking at Al.

"What do you think about stories of this priest in Liore?" Al questioned.

"About his miraculous works? They say he can transmute flowers out of thin air, right? It could be simple sleight of hand." Ed replies.

"Supposing it's not, though."

"Yeah. Supposing it's not, then it just be, huh?"

A smile grew on my face, I loved their determination. Sometimes I think I could never be like them even though we are so close, I felt so far away. I loved them both, They've always been there for me. I wish I could understand them. I went back to looking outside. My mind then went blank and I thought about the past, thinking about how determined the boys were from a child.

_Flashback._

"_The celestial stone that destroyed Xerxes in one night. The grand elixir, sealed away by the Eastern Sage. It goes by different names, but in short, It's something that intensifies alchemy. That's the philosopher's Stone." A seven year old Edward Elric read from an old alchemy book sitting in a wheelchair. His golden hair was short and spiky but his striking eyes were as sharp as ever. He wore a light blue top covered over with a green shirt; one sleeve just hanging where a right arm should be, his legs were covered in grey trousers; a trouser leg hanging where a left leg should be and he had a black boot on his right foot. Next to him was his younger brother Alphonse, who sat with his back to looking out at the sheep grazing in the sun. Alphonse had nothing but a large grey metal suit with no-one on the inside. Standing next to Edward was a girl of 7 with short brown curly hair that just reached her ears, her ocean blue eyes were filled with interest in what her best friend were saying about this stone. She wore a pale blue long sleeved top; both sleeved just hanging there with no body parts within them, and over the top of the top (__**Does that make sense?**__) was a white summer dress that just reached her knees, her feet didn't have any shoes on as Alphonse carried her to the field. This young girls name is Rebecca Noir, she has been friends with the Elric brother's since she can remember. No-one could split them up, they were a trio. "If only I had that, I might be able to get your bodies back; Al, Rebecca." He mumbled to himself. "DAMN! Write more information about it, will you?" Edward shouted while waving his left arm around in the air._

_End of flashback._

I could tell that Edward was thinking the same as me from the little smile he had on his face. He then turned to Alphonse saying; "Al?"

"What?" Question Al.

"I sure hope this is it this time."

"Mm-hmm, right." Was Alphonse reply.

Edward then looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and looked back out the window.

* * *

**Resembool, 10 years earlier.**

I slowly strolled up to the light green door of the Elrics home. Even though I'm nearly over there nearly every day, I still can be quite shy around them. Even though I had sprint over here as fast as I could to get away from my father, I still took caution in walking up to the door. Something else I had learned to do from my father's doings. I quietly knock on the door and wait a second before seeing the door being pulled open by the Elrics brothers mother; Trisha Elric. She has dark green eyes with hazel coloured hair that was pulled into a loose side ponytail with wore a purple dress with a white piny-fore over the top. She smiled gently at me. "Hello Rebecca, How are you this morning?"

She welcomed. I smiled shyly before replying. "I'm good thank you. Is Edward and Alphonse here?"

"Of course they are, I think there in their father's study again, let's go find them." I love how gentle she was with other people. Mother was like that before she died, after she died, My father wasn't gentle at all. "Ed! Al! Where are you?" Trisha called as she walked up the stairs with me behind her. We did find them in their father's study.

But.

"Oh my." Was all Trisha could get out. I burst into giggles at the mess of the study before walking in. Books were all over the wooden floor, Alphonse was lying on his stomach reading and Edward was trying out a transmutation circle. "Messing up your dad's study again?" She questioned as I picked up a book and started reading. "No, you mustn't scribble there like that." She scolded Edward not knowing that the circle was to do with Alchemy. "It's not scribbling!" Edward protested. "Watch." He commanded. He then placed his hands on the circle, blue lightning bolts flashed around the room. Trisha's eyes widened in question; "That's alchemy, right?" she asked, looking at the little wooden bird made out of the floor boards. I nodded and grinned at her as she placed down her tomatoes and kneeled on the floor with us. "Did your dad teach you that?" She asked.

"How can we learn anything from someone who's not here?" Edward said strongly

"We read the book, and it was written in there." Alphonse chirped in.

"It was written in there?" Trisha spoke up. The three of us glanced at each other and looked to the floor. "Should we not have done it?" I asked quietly.

"Not at all!" We all looked up. "Amazing! You're your father's sons all right!" She shouted with joy.

"Your mum is so proud of both of you."

The smiles on our faces grew bigger as we looked at each other.

**Mum praised us.**

**We were so happy about that, that we became caught up in alchemy. **

**But the summer of that year, there was an epidemic, and Mum passed away.**

3rd person.

Edward and Alphonse sat at the grave of Trisha Elric, the sun had almost gone down and the cold, bitter air was starting to come in. "Brother, I'm hungry." Alphonse mumbled. Edward ignored him.

"It's cold. Let's go home." Alphonse whined again. Al looked at the grave again. "Once father comes home-"

"Don't you talk about him!" Edward shouted. "That guy is not our dad! He didn't even come home for Mum's funeral!"

"Rebecca didn't either." Al mumbled. Ed looked at the grass then back at the house where Rebecca lived.

"It's her dad again, I wish we could stop that." He mumbled. "The bruises on her are horrible. She's covered in scares from him. She would've come to Mum funeral but she wasn't al-"

A scream suddenly cut through the air from the house. A scream in pain. Her father once again was beating her. "She was so upset when Mum died and now she's getting a beating for it." Alphonse mumbled.

"There's nothing we can do about it."

"I wish there was!"

Silence fell over the young boys for a moment.

"I wonder if we can bring mum back." Edward mumbled.

Alphonse looked at Edward. "But it was written in that book that creating people was something you're not allowed to do." Alphonse mumbles.

"That's why it will be out secret."

"What will be your secret?" A timid voice says from behind. The boys turn round to see a bruised girl with blood dripping from her head and lip. "Rebecca?" Edward and Alphonse shout at the same time. "Are you okay?" Alphonse asked quickly.

The girl nods and runs up to the boys hugging them both. "What will be your secret?"

"You can be a part of it, Rebecca."

"Huh?"

"We're going to being Mum back."

Rebecca gasps. "But the boo-"

"It doesn't matter what the books say. We want to see mum again and we know you do too!" Edward shouted. Rebecca finally nods. "okay, fine."

"You're here again." Another voice speaks up.

"What do you want, Winry?" Edward asked rudely.

"Grandma says that every time you think of a dead person and cry, the more tears you shed, the more the dead person in the next world feels sad, too." She mumbles looking at all three of us.

"We're not crying!" Edward screamed. "What about you? Your mum and dad are always out somewhere, and you cry because you miss them." Edward shouts. Winry eyes widen at Edwards words. "I-I don't cry!" she shouts back.

"Are you sure?"

"I was worried about you for nothing! If you're slower than me, you don't get any supper!" Winry shouted before running off towards the house.

"What's that for? Wait up!" Edward shouts before running off.

"Ah" Wait!" Alphonse shouts running after Edward.

Rebecca stands there watch the three run off before jogging after them through the pain with was in.

* * *

"I gratefully accept this meal." Four young voices shout from the dining table. Alphonse and Rebecca take a big swig from their bottles of milk. "Come on, Ed, you drink your milk, too." Pinako commands. "I hate milk." Ed mumbles stubbornly.

"If you don't drink it, you'll stay short." Pinako answers back.

"Here they do again." Rebecca whispers to Alphonse making him giggle.

"Who are you calling a run, you sawed-off old hag!"

"What was that, you little bean sprout?"

"Minimum hag!

"Micro- peewee!"

"Baby-ant-sized!"

"Atom-sized!"

* * *

The school bells rang loudly as the four youngsters walked to school. "your reading a book that's not from school again. You have to listen in class." Winry says motherly to Edward and Rebecca as they strolled to school. "Leave us alone" Edward whined.

"Say, what sort of book are you reading?" She questioned.

"It's a secret." Rebecca said with a smile on her face.

"It's none of your business, Winry."

"No fair! You three always keep secrets between yourselves!" Winry shouted.

Alphonse giggled before leaving Rebecca and Winry to cross the bridge. "Bye now" He says catching up with Edward. That's when Winry remembered something. "Ed! Al! We're going to be having stew tonight!"

"All right!" Alphonse cheered.

"Yeah, see you later." Edward called waving backwards.

* * *

"you know something, whoever invented stew is great. It even has milk in it, and it still tastes of good." Edward said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean by that?" Rebecca asked, making a face at the boys.

"The idea of sticking milk into vegetable soup is amazing." Alphonse's eyes widened. "A scientist needs those kinds of leaps of imagination, too."

"Maybe your right." Alphonse said.

"Sure I am! I'm sure a leap of imagination is what we need for human transmutation, too." Edward spoke proudly.

**From then on, we looked into what we would need to perform human transmutation, to bring Mum back to life, and honed out skills under an alchemy teacher. Rebecca's dad disappeared so she spent every single day with us to help us. It took years and years, but we wanted to see Mum's smile, and we wanted to love happily with Mum again. With those thoughts in mind... **

The smile grew on his face as he finished signing the paper. "Done"

"Water, 35 litres; Carbon 20 kilograms; Ammonia, 4 litres; Lime 1.5 kilograms; phosphorus, 800 grams; salt, 250 grams; saltpetre, 100 grams; sulphur, 80 grams; Fluorine, 7.5 grams; Iron, 5 grams; Silicon, 3 grams..."

After putting in all the ingredients, fear started to raised within Rebecca. She started to get nervous about the transmutation. "All right, now to write the constructional formula." Edward said to us.

They all drew the circle on the floor. "Now, we just need some soul data." Edward said while cutting his finger. Rebecca and Alphonse copied his movements and did the same. Rebecca started to shake in fear. "Rebecca." Edward said. She looked up into his eyes. "It's going to be okay." He mumbles before pulling her into a hug. "Let's do this." Rebecca says confidently. The three kneel on the floor and place their hands on the chalk circle. "Here we go, Al, Rebecca." Edward says.

"Mm-hmm."

Yep" Was his replied from Alphonse and Rebecca.

A blue light shone through out the basement and lightning bolts sparked around the circle. Suddenly a dark mist lifted around the circle and the place turn a dark purple. "Brother, there's something strange here." Alphonse whimpered.

"Edward, I don't like this." Rebecca says looking around in fear.

Suddenly a huge eye opened up in from within the circle, making the ingredients disappear and what looked like black arms appeared. One of them touched Al's arms making him scream in pain. "AL!" Edward screamed before his left legs was taken. He then screamed in pain.

"Edward, Alphonse!" Rebecca screamed at the top of her voice. Edward collapsed on the floor in pain. A piercing scream hit Edward's ears. He looked up to see that Rebecca's arms had been completely ripped off and blood was all over her. She carried on screaming before she passed out. "It can't be... A rebound?" Edward questioned himself.

"Brother!" Alphonse screamed as he was being pulled into the circle. "Brother! Brother! Brother!" He wouldn't stop screaming and thrashing. His body then starting dissolving into the black arms. "AL!" Edward screamed as he reached out for him. But it was too late, as Ed's hand reached Al's... he had gone completely. Suddenly Edward ended up in what looked like a huge white room with a large grey door with alchemy patter all over it. He looked around confused. "Al? Huh? What was I doing, again?"

"Hey"

Edward jumped out of his skin, he looked in front of him to see a black figure surround by a black mist. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm glad you asked that. I am what you call the world or perhaps the universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps truth, or perhaps all, or perhaps one, and I am also... you."

The door behind Edward opened and the huge eyes appeared again. "Welcome, you stupid fool who doesn't know his place." The black arms then reached out towards Edward and gripped onto him. He kicked and thrashed to get away from them, He then was pulled within the door. "Pipe down. This is what you wanted isn't it?" Edward carried on screaming. "I will show you the truth!" The door finally slammed shut, leaving Edward in darkness. Strips of Edwards past flung past him as he floated within the darkness.

**It was like a tremendous amount of information was being stuffed directly into my head.**

"Stop! My head's gonna split open!" His arms and legs were being pulled apart. "I'm being broken down... No! Stop it! Stop!" He then realized something.

**It felt like my head was going to burst open. But suddenly, I understood. This was the truth. **

He then could see a silhouette of his mother. "M-Mum..." He said reaching out to her. He was so close to reaching her. But it was too late, he was thrown out of the gate. "How was it?" the thing asked as Edward was frozen in place. Edward turned round and walked towards the gate. "Yeah... My theory of human transmutation was not wrong!" He slammed his hands on the gate. "But it's missing something. What I seek was just ahead... the truth about human transmutation! Please show it to me again!" Edward shouted as the thing stood up.

"I can't" It spoke, making Edward turn round. "I can only show you this much for the toll you've paid."

"Toll?"

"Yes, toll" It spoke as it took Edward left leg. His eyes widened at the sight. He turned round to find the thing in his face. "It's an equivalent exchange, right? Alchemist?"

Edward was then back in the basement screaming in pain and clamping his hands over his leg. The clothing of Alphonse just lay there on the ground and Rebecca was there in a heap surrounded in her own blood. "Damn! This can't be happening!" Edward screaming as he crawled forward. "It wasn't... It wasn't supposed to... Damn it all!" He screamed while glancing at his missing leg. "It's been taken away!" He screamed. "Help! Someone! Mum! Mum..." The light went and Edward opened his eyes to see... a thing that wasn't his mum. It had the form of a human being but bones stuck out from its body and blood was everywhere. It lifted up its arm but the arm snapped spilling blood everywhere. The arm fell on the floor in a sickening 'Splat'.

"No... this is wrong... this isn't... this isn't what we wanted! Al... Alphonse! Rebecca! This is my fault!"

"E-Edward." A voice stutters. Edwards eyes widen as he looks up at the body of a Rebecca in front of him. She looks up at Edward with tears rolling down her face. "It hurts Ed, It hurts." She mumbles out. "W-Where's Al?" she asks through the pain. "He's been taken away!" He shouts once again. The girls eyes widen then she falls onto the floor, passing out from blood lose. A huge metal armour is pushed onto the floor with the head taken off. Edward uses his blood to create the bonding seal. " Take my leg! Take my Arm! Take my heart! You can have it! So give him back! He's my only brother!" Edward shouts with tears rolling down his face. He then claps his hands together causing a white light...

* * *

**A/N: This is part one because I think if I carried on with the rest of the episode then it will be too long for readers to read. I know that I'm bringing out the chapter really slowly but its takes me about 4-5 hours to write them and I'm doing my exams at the moment so I need time to revise for them. I really hope your enjoying this story so far. I'm quite proud of it even though this is chapter 2 part 1 Haha, I even may be drawing a picture of Rebecca and when I do I shall think of a way to show you (: Tsuki x**


End file.
